


pretty angel, do you want to fall with me?

by regalmingi



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Corruption, Costumes, Creampie, M/M, Orgy, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Seconds, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: dongmyeong drags yonghoon to a costumed orgy. yonghoon almost wanted to leave before harin spots him and asks if he wants to play around upstairs.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Ju Harin, Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	pretty angel, do you want to fall with me?

**Author's Note:**

> stan onewe please

“This was a bad idea…”

“What’s a bad idea, sweet cheeks?”

“Me coming he—OH MY GOD.” Yonghoon shrieked. “Y-you’re not Dongmyeong.”

The stranger smiled. “No. But I am very interested why the most beautiful guy in the house doesn’t want to be here.”

Yonghoong finally turned around to address the other, trying to ignore the fact that he could see the stranger’s cock outlined by the thin fabric of a toga. “B-because, I don’t fit in here.”

“You certainly don’t.” The other boy said with a frown. “These other boys don’t compare to how stunning you are.”

“S-stunning?” Yonghoon stuttered, cheeks red. “I’m wearing this thin little dress and angel wings...I lost my halo somewhere...and I just...I don’t know...I’m not confident enough to…” He swallowed thickly, looking around the room until he spotted Dongmyeong in a matching devil outfit, but it’s hiked up around his hips and his devil horns are cooked as he was held in midair while being spitroasted by two other guys. He  _ definitely _ wasn’t brave enough to do that.

“But you’re talking to me.” The stranger says with a warm smile. “Do you want to try something with me?”

Yonghoon hadn’t actually mentally prepared himself on what would happen if someone actually wanted to play around with him. It was his own fault for agreeing to go to one of these elaborate orgies with Dongmyeong, but he hadn’t actually assumed anyone would  _ want him. _ So this beautiful, nearly naked, stranger was asking him to fuck and Yonghoon didn’t know how to even respond. “M-me?”

“Yes you.” The stranger’s smile was intoxicating. “What’s the pretty angel’s name?”

“Yonghoon.”

“I’m Harin.” He gently took Yoonghoon’s hand. “Don’t be so nervous. I can take you to my room if you’d like.”

“Your room?”

Harin squeezed his hand gently and led him upstairs. “Yeah. This is my party. And I want to make sure  _ every _ guest has a good time.”

* * *

Okay...maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea. Having another boy’s tongue shoved deep in his ass might have helped ease Yonghoon’s nerves, but the finger rubbing along the slit of his cock had the older boy grabbing onto the headboard for dear life, not holding back his moans; the house was filled with even filthier sounds. “H-harin…” He managed to whine as his walls were thoroughly tasted.

But the tongue did not relent, but pushed deeper with purpose, and the featherlight touch on Yonghoon’s cock was only making the older boy come undone so easily. His dress was long gone, leaving him in sheer white stockings that clung to his thighs and the halo he thought he’d lost earlier that night.

“G-gonna cum…” Yonghoon’s stance sagged, knees spreading farther apart on the bed while Harin flicked his tongue inside of the other, not interested in something. “P-please...g-gonna cum...oh—” His eyes screwed shut as his orgasm rocked through him, staining the sheets and pillows below him. His thighs shook as he fell over, ass still in the air as he made his first of many messes.

“Wow...you taste and sound so sweet.” Hairn finally says once he’s pulled his mouth away from Yonghoon’s ass. “How’d it feel, beautiful?”

Yonghoon sighed softly, chest heaving as he slowly regained himself. “R-really good….” He sucked in a sharp breath. “You’re...skilled.”

Harin only chuckled. “I’m just doing my best to make sure you’re having a good time.” His hands reached out to massage Yonghoon’s soft cheeks, pulling them wide to admire the slick pink hole he had just tasted. “Fuck, do you know how good you look?”

“I can’t look that good, covered in my own cum.” Yonghoon admitted sheepishly. He turned around, on his knees while looking at the older male. “Can you stand up?”

With an eyebrow raised, Harin looked at him curiously before obliging. “Yes, my angel?”

“S-stop calling me that.” Yonghoon huffed. “And get rid of that ridiculous toga.”

Harin chuckled, but he obliged once more. He untangled the white fabric from his body, tossing it aside, which left him bare. But he too had a headpiece like Yonghoon, a crown of leaves atop his dark and somewhat messy hair. “Please don’t take off those stockings.”

Yonghoon tilted his head to the side, curious to the request, but he hadn’t been planning on it. As he drew near, sitting up on his knees, hands on Harin’s bare hips, the younger boy finally understood Yonghoon’s intentions.

“Are you trying to send me to heaven, my angel?” Harin asked as Yonghoon gingerly licked at the tip of Harin’s hard cock. “Fuck me, you’re going to make me cum just by  _ looking _ at me.”

“Really?” Yonghoon frowned slightly, squeezing Harin’s hips lightly. “Like this?” He asked, innocently looking up at the other while his tongue darted out to taste the salty precum. 

Harin cursed, one hand lightly carding through Yonghoon’s hair at the move; he wasn’t even sure Yonghoon knew how sexy he looked, innocently licking cock like a shy school boy. 

Whether he was trying to make Harin come undone or not, Yonghoon had such a sway over him that surprised him; Harin wasn’t drunk enough to get turned on by every little thing, but it was Yonghoon’s charm that made Harin want to take his precious time to please the other.

“You’re stunning.” Harin mused as Yonghoon wrapped pink lips around his shaft, treating his cock like candy. “Absolutely gorgeous. I bet other boys don’t even last very long with you. I’m going to lose it just by seeing your pretty lips stretched around my cock.”

Yonghoon was unused to such praise; contrary to Harin’s belief, Yonghoon didn’t think of himself as much of a charmer. Rarely anyone wanted to have him intimately, and the few that did never treated him with such praise. He almost wanted to cry how sweet the other boy was treating him and they’d known each other for barely an hour. 

“Fuck, your lips look so good all stretched out...wanna know how pretty your little pink hole looks when I fuck you.” Yonghoon moaned at Harin’s words, closing his eyes as he took more of the length past his lips. “Oh, do you want that pretty angel? Want to feel my cock stretch your cute little ass?”

Another moan echoed in Yonghoon’s throat, and Harin could feel every vibration. Harin groaned, keeping still as Yonghoon sucked on him eagerly. 

“I’m gonna cum, angel.” Harin exhaled deeply, feeling his stomach grow warm as Yonghoon nearly swallowed his entire length, tongue gliding along the underside. “Do you want to swallow it or do you want me to cum inside you, angel?”

Yonghoon slid off of Harin’s cock with a heavy gasp, lips swollen and pink and  _ absolutely delicious. _ “I-inside.”

Harin chuckled. “Anything for you angel.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the older boy’s forehead before stepping off of the bed in a rush. He rummaged around in a drawer before procuring a bottle of lube and returning to the bed like a pirate who just found his most precious treasure. 

Amidst the slight parting moment, Yonghoon fell against the warm sheets, twisting his upper body so he could watch Harin behind him. He lay like that until Harin crawled back onto the bed, lube in hand. 

The sight of Yonghoon, looking almost breathless, had Harin wondering just how long he’d even last before he’d be giving the other boy his prize. “This poor little angel is getting corrupted.” He mewled, dripping lube onto his cock and stroking himself until he was completely slick. “Are you going to lose your wings when I spread those pretty cheeks?”

“I already fell when I agreed to come up here with you.” Yonghoon said softly. “But I’d gladly give up my wings to feel you inside of me.” Though it was just a slight play, his chest grew warm as Harin stroked himself even more eagerly at his words.

“That tongue is so sweet...I think I’m drunk off of your sweetness.” Harin mused, licking his lips as he crawled closer, knees on either side of Yonghoon’s hips. “Are you comfortable like this?”

Yonghoon nodded. “I want to see…” He admitted shyly, gasping when he felt the heavy cock press against his hole. “P-please…”

Harin spread Yonghoon’s cheeks open with one hand, guiding his cock to the other boy’s hole with his other. “Don’t worry angel, I’m going to give you a prize.” He underestimated how good it would feel to get his cock past that delicious pink rim; so when he pushed inside of the wet heat, Harin gave out a weak cry.

With just his tip inside, Harin jerked the rest of his length with his hand, shivering with delight until he was already cumming inside of Yonghoon, just like he had promised. The older boy just moaned, clutching onto a pillow as his hole was filled with stickiness.

Watching Harin cum inside of him sparked something inside of Yonghoon; even though his ass was full of cum, he felt so empty. He reached his hands behind him, stretching his own cheeks apart while Harin was still inside him. “P-please…” He begged, tears nearly forming in his eyes while he looked at the other boy.

“F-fuck.” Harin cursed under his breath at the desperate look Yonghoon gave him, nearly sobbing,  _ begging _ , to fuck him even though his insides were sticky and messy. “Pretty angel wants to get defiled, huh? Never thought someone sweet like you was a bit filthy.” Yonghoon just whimpered, bottom lip quivering until Harin nearly fell onto the other, his sensitive cock sliding home in a smooth, wet motion.

Yonghoon opened his mouth to cry out, but no sounds spilled from his lips at first. Though he was thoroughly lubed with Harin’s cum, the quick motion sent shivers up his spine. 

But as Harin just smothered himself over the angel, careful not to push his full weight against the other, he nosed at Yonghoon’s neck. “What a tight little hole for a precious little angel.” Harin mused with a heavy grunt; despite the fact that they were both still his cock was  _ throbbing. _

Harin’s hands smoothed over Yonghoon’s arms until their hands met, and he interlocked their fingers, Yonghoon squeezed onto them tightly, moaning softly. “Y-you’re so big…” He mewled into the pillow slightly. “T-this angel wants to fall so badly.” He tried before biting his lip; the playful response resonated well with Harin.

“Oh baby, you want to be corrupted?” Harin teased, giving his hips a rough thrust without warning, to which Yonghoon cried out in half surprise, half delight. “Your wings are already gone, and you want more?” He licked along Yonghoon’s neck to his ear, loving the way the older boy shivered beneath his touch. “You want to be fucked after I bred you?”

Yonghoon moaned louder as Harin thrust again, spreading his hole wider than anyone or anything he’d had inside of him before. “Y-yes, please.”

Harin snapped his hips again, loving the sweet sounds that spilled from Yonghoon’s sweet lips. Everytime he moved, the wet and filthy sounds were only music to Harin’s ears. “You sound so pretty, angel.” Harin mused, lazily kissing Yonghoon’s exposed neck. “I want to hear your pretty little sounds while I breed you even more.”

For the most part, Yonghoon thought he was a rather chaste person; he didn’t go out much, didn’t eagerly seek sexual intimacy with anyone. If it hadn’t been for Dongmyeong dragging him here, he wouldn’t be pinned to the mattress by such hot charmer who’s fucking his cum-filled ass. He didn’t think he was the type to like this sort of thing, the small hint of roleplay in their intimate embrace. But it made his own cock harden like nothing before. He felt so weak to Harin’s ministrations, and he was so close to coming undone.

So he closed his eyes and let himself go to the pleasure; he didn’t hold back, every moan, whimper, and cry leaving his lips as Harin fucked him sweetly. When Harin threaded praise and deep moans of his own into Yonghoon’s ear, he felt himself draw closer and closer to coming. And when he did, it came hard.

Yonghoon shook as his orgasm washed over him in powerful waves, curling his toes and digging his nails into Harin’s skin. His walls tightened even more, making Harin groan even louder against his ear. “F-fuck...you liked that?” To which Yonghoon couldn’t reply, just whimpered helplessly as Harin fucked him through his orgasm. “I’m going to fill you up even more, pretty angel. I’m going to make you so filthy they won’t let you back in heaven.”

And Harin kept good on his promise, rocking his thick hard cock inside of the sobbing boy before filling the angel up once more. He moaned a raspy “ _ Yonghoon…” _ into the other’s ear, shaking as he emptied himself completely. Breeding would have been an understatement.

After a good beat of laying against one another, sticky and tired, Harin nudged Yonghoon’s neck softly with his nose. “You okay, pretty boy?”

A soft mewl left Yonghoon’s lips. “Mhm.” He hummed softly, pressing his cheek against the soft pillow. “G-good.”

“I’m glad.” Harin chuckled. “Didn’t think a cute little thing like you liked it a bit rough.” He teased. “Want me to help you clean up?” But this time Yonghoon replied with soft even breaths, the older boy falling asleep almost instantly. Harin found it endearing.

Being the sweet gentleman he was, Harin decided to help clean up the angel (but not before spending maybe too much time watching his soft cock slip free of Yonghoon’s milky hole, letting his cum drip down smooth cheeks and onto his bed). But no matter, Harin would get his sheets washed tomorrow.

Just as he’s about finished up, there’s a heavy knock at his door. Harin walked over to see who might need his attention, wondering how the crowd downstairs was going, only to open the door to a tipsy and cum-covered boy in a devil’s outfit. “Is Hoonie hyung here?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe. “O-oh wow…” Dongmyeong whistled. “You must have fucked him real good.”

“Y-yeah.” Harin’s cheeks turned a bit red. “You look well-fucked yourself.”

Dongmyeong turned his gaze to Harin this time, eyeing his attire, or rather, lack thereof. “Not enough.” He licked his lips and slid inside the dark room, closing the door behind him. “You busy?”

“Not anymore.” Harin crowded the other boy against the door, not minding that he wasn’t wearing anything but his golden crown of leaves. “Your friend is fast asleep. But I bred him well, don’t worry.”

A shiver ran down Dongmyeong’s spine. “Well, I’m happy to let you know hyung and I are a package deal.” He licked his lips, holding Harin’s cock in his hand once he got close, pulling him in by his cock. “You don’t mind breeding a sloppy hole, do you?”

Harin grinned, loving the challenge Dongmyeong seemed to pose; but he enjoyed corrupting angels and punishing brats all the same. “If you behave, little devil,” Harin teased as he slapped the other boy’s hand away, “I’ll breed you so full you’ll forget about everyone else who fucked you before.”

Despite the hardened exterior Dongmyeong put on, he was  _ dying _ to be treated like a little cocksleeve if it meant being fucked by the man in front of him. “And if I misbehave?”

“Trust me baby, you don’t want to find out.” Harin turned the boy around, pushing him against the door with his hands gripping tight onto bruised hips. He slid the black dress up so he could see just how ruined Dongmyeong’s pink hole was, cock gliding between two perfect and soft ass cheeks. “Just tell me how bad you want this cock inside of your pretty little ass and I’m all yours.”

Dongmyeong chuckled, eyelids fluttering closed as he felt the thick girth press against him. “Please sir, fuck this pretty little demon until I’m begging for mercy?  _ Please _ put me in my place.”

Harin chuckled, and slid his cock inside Dongmyeong dry, pleased to know his ass was slick with cum still so he bottomed out with ease. “ _ Gladly.” _

Dongmyeong didn’t remember much after that, but the feeling of his ass being fucked so beautifully raw made him want to keep coming back to Harin’s place for more.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
